Our Little Miracle
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: RAPE, MPREG , Randy wasn't a nice guy he never was and he probably never wil be but when something bad happens to him, Will he change? The pairing is going to be up to you i've narrowed it down to three guys: Shawn,Adam,Hunter r&r with your choice please


Our Little Miracle

The heavy falling of water as the showers ran caused a loud continuous ringing in his ears, Randy was tired as he waited for Shawn, John, Adam and Phil to get out of the showers everybody else had left and there were only four other people who still needed to shower; As Shawn and Adam left and started to get dressed Miz and Morrison went in, now it was only him and the Game that were still waiting their turn. After a few minutes Shawn and Adam both grabbed their bags casting him a final glance before heading to their respective vehicles, for a second he had thought he had seen worry in their eyes but he soon forgot about it as  
Phil and John got out of the showers, finally it was his turn.

I quickly got into the shower after making sure it was just the right temperature, I let the hot  
water pour over me, the gentle drumming soothing all my sore muscles from my previous match that night, I heard the door to the locker-room shut and figured that Phil and John must have taken their leave.

A few minutes later I walked out expecting to see Hunter but he wasn't there in fact nobody was there I was alone I quickly got dressed and gathered my belongings before leaving the locker-room. I reached the car park in 3 minutes partly because I ran most of the way. But when I got there I couldn't see my car, Hunter's car was still there and he wasn't even in it.

"Wow that's fuckin weird" I said to myself disbelievingly

I knew I was in the right car park I just couldn't see my car though, I decided the best thing to do would be to call a cab, my car just had to be somewhere around here but it would be easier to find in the morning. So I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone, dialled the number and waited as they put me on hold, I put my bag down on the floor next to me just in case this took a little more time than it should have I listened to the songs that played in the background I was starting to get bored but little did I know I was being watched although I did realise about a minute or two later.

I was grabbed from behind and my arm wrenched behind my back, I didn't even flinch let alone scream it was probably a crazed fan who wanted an autograph or picture.

All of a sudden I was let go only to be hit in the back of my head with something heavy I fell face first into the ground and blackness overtook me until there was nothing left.

I woke up but my eyes would not open they felt heavy and no matter how much I tried I just could not open them I felt a terrible throbbing pain in the back of my head. I could already feel the beginnings of a killer headache. After a minute or two of having my eyes closed and trying not to think too much I was finally able to open my eyes it seemed I was in the backseat of a car, my vision was still blurry but it was getting clearer I sat up slowly trying to keep my head from moving too much. I looked out the window I t was dark outside but I could make out we were in a forest of some sort.

I tried to open the door but the car was locked so I laid back down trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

I heard footsteps coming towards the car. I closed my eyes waiting for the person to enter hoping in my mind that the person would not notice that I was awake, I heard the front door open and somebody sit in the front seat the car started up but did not move, I stayed there keeping myself perfectly still and then I freaked.

My left hand was grabbed and something clicked snugly around my wrist, shortly after I heard another clicking noise.

"How long have you been awake?"

I opened my eyes, completely stunned not because I recognised the voice but because the person somehow knew I was awake.

"How did you know?" I said incredulously

"I have my ways..." he replied his voice void of any true emotion

"Hunter is that you?"

"Maybe...then again maybe not "

Okay now I was scared I tried to move but that was when I realised what the clicking noise was from earlier....Handcuffs. I was handcuffed to the headrest of the front passenger seat.

Hunter was in the back now. Right next to him and he wouldn't stop touching him he hated it. At the moment Hunter was touching his...his...well his personal area, rubbing and squeezing it.

I was trying so hard not to like this it was disgusting I didn't like men that was just gross I was straight not gay I didn't go around touching other guys butts whenever they weren't looking, why am I liking this?, why am I getting a reaction out of this?.

"Stop fighting it Randy, you know you like this so just give in"

"No I don't _like_ this, I _hate_ it....I _hate_ you!!" he spat in Hunter's face but it missed.

Hunter didn't reply instead he undid Randy's belt and slipped his hand inside his jeans.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not, afraid you'll like it?"

"I won't give in to you Hunter so just let me go you son of a bitch!"

"I suggest you stop talking Randy"

"No, you can't do anything...I won't let you!" he said struggling

"I said ENOUGH!" he roared clearly a little pissed off.

"I...HATE...YOU!" Randy said kicking the Game in the chest, unfortunately for him that's when he realised his mistake and he definitely saw the change in Hunter's body language.

"I told you to shut up and you didn't listen did you Randy? Well I think that you should be punished"

"Wait Hunter I'm sorry...no stop don't!!"

Hunter kept his hand on the waist band of his jeans together with his boxer shorts with one swift move he pulled both off.

"Too Fucking Late!" his voice icy cold and deceptively calm

"Hunter STOP!" he tried to plead with the Game

"Oh I don't think so, tell me Randy have you ever been fucked?" Randy quickly shook his head repeatedly

"Oh well that's too bad, hope you enjoy this then" Hunter said sarcastically

Hunter stripped off quickly not even giving Randy anytime to try and escape. Randy was scared senseless. He screamed loudly when Hunter pressed his massive cock against his opening getting ready to enter him. He tried kicking, punching even with one arm, but nothing was helping it was just making the Game madder.

"Stop resisting and this will be a much more pleasant experience for you"

He didn't, he kept on trying until Hunter's hand wrapped around his ankle he grabbed another handcuff and handcuffed them together before putting his legs on his shoulders the handcuffs were behind his head and no matter how much he tried Randy couldn't move well not much anyway.

Hunter smirked down at him sarcastically, knowingly. He couldn't get away he had to lay there and take it until Hunter said it was over.

Hunter began pushing himself against Randy's unprepared hole but Randy wasn't making it easy on him he was not letting him in and he kept his muscles tensed.

"Relax or it's going to hurt you a lot more than it should" Randy didn't answer so Hunter kept putting pressure on the virgin opening. Finally Randy couldn't hold it anymore and Hunter took the opportunity to push into him. Randy cried out in pain, tears escaping the edges of his eyes.

"Hmm I told you to relax that's what you get for not listening"

"OHH GOD HUNTER PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!"

"I'm sorry but there is no way in hell I'm stopping baby" he said mockingly

He pulled out watching as the hole started closing, he stroked the silky ring of muscle grinning to himself when he heard Randy sob, he pushed both of his thumbs into the hole before stretching it open he smiled before plunging his manhood back into the formerly virgin body beneath him he felt something rip as he pushed past the entrance, Randy screamed loudly trying to move away from the intrusion, and he started whimpering every time Hunter pushed into him.

Hunter wrapped his hand around Randy's cock stroking it to life; he wanted Randy to suffer, to feel humiliation so he angled his thrusts so that he was hitting Randy's prostrate head on. It didn't take long before Randy came.

"C'mon baby ride it out!" Hunter said his voice taking on a husky tone

Hunter kept on pushing into him until finally it felt as if Hunter's cock couldn't go any further into his body and that's when Hunter finally came, his cock exploded and Randy felt his cum being sprayed into his stomach, finally it stopped and Hunter pulled out, blood and cum leaking out from his abused hole.

"Thanks for the great fuck babe"

There was no response; Hunter looked back at the broken body and realised Randy had passed out.

"Maybe I went a little hard on him....how ironic" he said, quietly laughing to himself as he put his clothes back on and grabbed his keys from the ignition he got out of the car and opened the boot quickly grabbing the blanket and pillow he had placed there earlier, he closed the boot and returned to Randy, putting the blanket over him and tucking the sides in like you would do for a little child, he softly lifted Randy's head and placed the fluffy pillow underneath. He closed the door and returned to the front seat before driving to their next destination.


End file.
